


Fleabag

by orphan_account



Series: Voltron Drabbles [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It started with reports of a sudden plague of sniffley noses and itchy eyes





	Fleabag

It started with reports of a sudden plague of sniffley noses and itchy eyes on the Atlas. Some of the more xenophobic humans suggested it was some sort of alien disease that would wipe them all out… But in the end one of the doctors discovered that all of those who suffered from the mysterious plague were all allergic to one thing: cats.

The culprit, as it were, turned out to be a long haired black cat with a smudge of white over her face. She sat primly on Shiro’s command station and licked her privates as if she wasn’t the cause of an allergic reaction for over a dozen crew members. Keith pointed out that she sort of resembled Shiro.

 It was Curtis who put a stop to the whole thing when he saw the absolute light in boyfriend’s eyes. No amount of pleading, begging, or rationalizing could get him to send the cat to at least live in the Garrison. “She’s going to get hurt! She’ll clog the air vents! What if she has fleas?”

And thus Shiroi the cat became the unofficial mascot of the Atlas and the official bed warmer in the cabin they now shared. Allergy shots were given and she became quite the spoiled little celebrity even as war raged around them. Unfortunately for one white haired man who was wholly devoted to her… Shiroi refused to allow Shiro to pet her. She  _prrpted_ her way onto his command station and promptly hopped away when he attempted to pet her. 

“I didn’t ask for this.” Curtis points out as he sits with three, tiny kittens sleeping in a pile on his lap. Shiroi regally sat on the top of the couch and watched her humans. 

Shiro, Commander of the Atlas and former paladin of Voltron, pouts as he watches his ex-boyfriend gently pet each little bundle. He knows Curtis, not his husband for two years, hates it when he’s referred to as his ex.

 

“He didn’t even want you.” He complains in a low whisper. The cat meows and cocks her head.

“Don’t talk to her like that!”


End file.
